Invisible
by chocolate splash
Summary: Bella is an intelligent and responsible girl, who helps others without them asking. People don't usually find out that she helped, but she doen't care anyway... My apologies for changing it so many times but trying to form a plot I like
1. The Huge Debt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do not claim any right on them except my idea, which may or may not resemble a few ideas of Twilight saga.**

**Charlie's POV**

* * *

><p><em>I cannot believe this... How can she do this...?<em>

This was the thought that was running over and over through my mind as I checked my mails. I could not believe that a chief of police has been cheated so, that too by his own wife.

"What happened dad?" Bella walked into my room. I don't know how she realized that something was wrong. But she came over and read the mails, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god! When did this happen?" She exclaimed, eyes wide with horror.

Because in front of us was a mail from my bank that I need to start repaying the loan taken last year. But I never ever applied for a loan, let alone this big. I knew that Renee would not leave us in peace.

Renee, my ex-wife, was a greedy lady with head filled with arrogance. She never loved me. I got tied up with her in college, one day, when I drank too much.

Bella was our child conceived that day. Out of all the wrong that happened, Bella was the rightest thing to happen to me. She is a sweet kid who does not hold grudges and always keeps her calm and takes care of everyone around. As soon as Bella was born, Renee started withdrawing into her arrogant self. She did not care for the baby, but still grudgingly took care of her basic need - feeding, that too only maybe till her four years of age. Then she simply ignored her. Bella learnt to take care of herself. I don't know how or why, but Renee dragged our marriage. Last year when I saw her actually slapping Bella for her mistake, I lost it. I decided that enough was enough and divorced her with half my savings. I never know how she came across my account details, but she applied for a loan of 10 million dollars. That was what flashing on my screen.

It seems Renee planned out very carefully. After taking the loan, she paid for it for about 10 months so that I won't get any indication regarding it. Now that we got the mail, we cannot claim that it is a fraud because it was paid for those months. I was in a complete fix. I was saving that money for my retirement and for taking care of Bella.

_Now how will I take care of her...?_

Bella patted my shoulder, "Dad, don't worry. We can overcome this".

I looked at her, "How Bella! 10 Million Dollars! It is no small amount. It will take my entire lifetime and still I won't be able to repay. I was saving money for my retirement and your studies. What will I do now? I would not have been so troubled if she took all my savings, but such a huge debt." I was crumbling inside myself.

But Bella was still calm. How can my child of 14 years of age be so calm, I could not understand. All my hard work for all these years is gone. I could see that I was hyperventilating.

"Dad! Dad! Please calm down. You are scaring me. This is not the end of the world. Believe me please. We will get through this."

It felt like I was being taken care of by my mother instead of my daughter. I was still in a daze. She led me to my room, brought me some dinner, and patted me to sleep.

I woke up to the chirping of birds at my window. I found myself curled up like a baby against my little girl. I looked at her calm sleeping face and cursed myself over and over again for being so careless. Soon she started stirring and woke up with a bright smile. "Goodmorning Dad", she greeted me.

"Goodmorning Bella! I am sorry..." I got up from the bed and sat in the corner with my back facing her. She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Dad, you are the Chief of Police. You cannot be scared. Come on Dad. You got rid of Renee. You still have me. It's just money. We'll get through it."

I looked at her. I still could not wrap my mind around what happened. I, a father, a police chief, was being consoled by my daughter. I was like I was the child here. But I could not make myself to act like a parent around her. I failed.

"Dad, please, brighten up. Don't give me such a sad face. Let's prove to the world that we cannot be broken so easily."

"I don't know what to do now. I should probably look for other sources of income too."

"No dad. I will do my best with what I can. I may not be able to earn much till I am of age, but i will study hard and do something about it. Don't spoil your health. You are good as the chief of Police. Just take care of yourself. I will do my part. Together we will overcome it."

I just nodded at her. I got ready for the Station. I went to my job with my head held high.

"Hey Chief! How are you doing today" greeted Billy Black, my junior.

"Not good at all. But I will be good soon" I told him. He was concerned immediately and came to me. I needed to tell it to someone, so I confided in him. He told me that Bella was right; don't let some money affect me. That I was stronger than that.

"So how is Bella holding this up?"

I could stop myself from laughing, "She is the brave one here. I thought I was ruined and was cuddling up with grief. She is the one that made me believe that we can do this."

"Ha you got a pretty awesome girl with you chief"

"That is true buddy, that is true."

That evening when I returned home, I was welcomed to the delicious smell of fish and noodles.

"Welcome home dad. How was your day? Feeling better?"

"Yes Bella. You know, Billy said the same thing you said. You are right. We can do this"

She came wiping her hands from the kitchen and gave me a hug. "Yes we can dad. Umm, I've agreed to be house maid at the Mallory's. At least till I am of legal age of doing a good job. I'll do my part, you do yours, and everything will be all right."

I nodded and kissed her forehead. After lunch we just sat together talking and she played her guitar. We both vowed mentally that we won't let this put us down.


	2. A fresh Start

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do not claim any right on them except my idea, which may or may not resemble a few ideas of Twilight saga.**

**(2 years later)**

**Edward POV**

* * *

><p>I walked to my car in the parking with Emmett, listening to him boast of his win. The Chicago High School had just won the football match. The school was almost empty now. I looked for Alice in her class after Emmett's match, but she was not there. maybe she was waiting by the car in the parking.<p>

"Eddie! I was awesome, man. Did you see how my team crushed the other school's score. All because of me. Yeah! I am the champ", Emmett was grinning to himself.

"Don't call me that Emmy. And don't you think you are being too full of yourself. Just because you are the captain doesn't mean you did all the job."

"I know that Ed. But who is here, me. So whom should I praise, me!"

"You praise yourself every day, what's new in that", I said as I reached the car. " Em, where is Alice? She was there for your match, then I lost her."

Just then we heard a loud scream from the school building. We looked up the 3rd floor to find only one light switched on.

"Edwaaaaaard..." came the scream again.

"Alice!", we both exclaimed and started running into the building. _Oh no! my sister_. We ran up the stairs as fast as we could. As we entered the room we heard another scream,

"Emmeeeeeettt..."

My blood boiled at the sight in front of me. There were 4 boys. 3 of them were holding Alice by her legs and arms. The last guy was ripping off her skirt. Her shirt was already tattered on the floor. We both rushed inside and punched the guy holding her clothes. The other guys dropped her and came to fight with us. Emmett charged into 2 of the guys, holding them by them necks and kicking them senseless. I caught the other guy and beat him to pulp. By 5 minutes, the 4 guys were knocked off. We would have even killed them, but Alice's sobs called us to her. We both ran to her. The moment we were near her, she jumped into our embrace. Emmett was the first who noticed that Alice did not have any clothes other than her innerwear on her. He detangled himself.

"Wait here", he said and ran off. He was back with a few minutes with his duffle bag.

"Wait there", he called outside the room and ran inside, "Alice, sis, here take my clothes and put them on as best as possible". She was still clutching me like her lifeline. I rubbed her hair, "Hey pixie, it's alright. We are here. We won't let anything happen to you. Come on, put something on and we can leave. We will turn back".

She released me and took the bag from Emmett. We turned back and started walking to the door to talk to the guards. But she immediately shouted, "no, please, don't leave me here". We froze in our paths, looked at each other and nodded. We stood there as she unzipped the bag and ruffled through the clothes. She came to us when she finished and held on tight to Emmett.

"Come in now", Emmett shouted. Two guards came in and looked to those students. "We'll take care of it. Go home."

The 3 of us huddled together in the car, me in the driver's seat and Emmett beside me. Alice sat in Emmett's lap and held my free hand tight. We silently rode home.

"Hi Children! How was the game Emmett?", Esme, our mother, asked us as she came from the kitchen. As Alice saw her she shouted "Mommy!" and ran into Esme' s arms. We slumped in the couch as Esme gasped at the look of us.

"What happened?" She asked as she held Alice and just sat down on the floor with her. Emmett was the one to respond, "Those son-of-bitches... They were... They tried to... I should have killed them." He stood up and started pacing the living room, unable to stay still.

We heard sound of a car in the parking. dad came into the room throwing his keys into the stand, "Family, I'm home", he said out loud. He came in with a happy smile which morphed into a frown when you looked at his family. I was on slumped on the couch, Emmett was pacing around, Esme and Alice were on the floor.

"Okaaay, what happ...", the moment his eyes fell on what Alice was wearing, he understood and rushed to her.

"Esme, what happened?"

Alice crumbled into him, "Daddy, I forgot my book. I went to class to take it. There were 4 boys there. They pushed me... They were holding very tightly... it hurt... I could not do anything... I could not fight... If brothers had not come... I could not do anything..."

"Shh baby girl, it's okay. Your brothers came. They saved you. It is over. Calm down."

The whole family slept in the living room that night holding on to each other. The next day, the news was all over the school. Wherever Alice went, she could hear whispers and taunts of various students. She broke down every time she heard them. The brothers could not see that anymore. So when the summer break started in a week, they went to Carlisle.

"Dad, we need to talk something"

"Yes sons?"

"Can we move to some other high school. Alice cannot cope here where everyone is taunting and reminding her of what happened."

"Really? You will move? But this is final year of high school. Emmett, your sports scholarship depends from here."

"Dad, it is not as important as Alice. I will cope up in the next school. But its breaking Alice here. She needs to be away for here."

Carlisle nodded, "Alright, I will apply for a transfer. We will all move to wherever we go. I agree. Alice needs a change from this place. We need a fresh start."


	3. Moving in

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do not claim any right on them except my idea, which may or may not resemble a few ideas of Twilight saga.**

**Alice POV**

* * *

><p>It was a long flight to Seattle. It took the whole night, and as usual, I could not sleep on the flight. So Edward and Emmett stayed awake with me. We talked and joked all the time. By the time the flight landed, we were dead beat on our legs. We drowsily loaded the luggage into the rental car, and huddled into the back seat. Soon, I slumped on Edward; Edward slumped on Emmett and Emmett on the window. Esme looked back to say something, but smiled at the scene of three of us.<p>

"We have a lovely family" she said to Carlisle.

"Given to me by a lovely wife" he smiled at Esme and kissed her forehead.

It seemed only a few seconds sleep to me when I was shaken awake by mom.

"Alice, get up. We're home".

I woke up to find myself holding Edward by his waist and laying on his shoulder. His one arm was around me and another on Emmett's shoulder.

I wiggled free out of his hold, which led him to hold Emmett by his waist. I smiled and took a picture off my cell. I shook him awake, "Ed, Ed, we are home."

He just snuggled into Emmett and squeezed him, twice. It looked it wasn't what he was expecting. So he squeezed Emmett again. Em boozed out of his sleep only to find Edward cuddling into him. He let out a shriek, "Aaahh, Ed, what are you doing? What team are you playing dude. I am not a girl. Leave me. Let me go."

Edward woke up with a start and realized his position. An evil grin came on to his face, "Oh I was wondering why my pillow was so tough. But it still felt good."

Emmett opened his side of the door in a hurry and ended up on the pavement with a loud thud. "Eddie, I am telling you, I am a GUY. I am not a pillow, don't cuddle into me."

Edward pouted at him, "But Emmy, till I get someone, who will I have but you. I have no-one, you have no-one. Besides you make a good pillow, squeezy squeezy", said Edward doing a squeezing action with his hands.

Emmett looked at him in horror and ran into the house shaking his head, "Mom, Ed's gay!"

Edward and I laughed at him and walked into the house. It was a good house, better than at Chicago. The ground floor had a kitchen, a bedroom, a living and a dining hall attached. It was good. Mom told us that our house had 2 floors above, each with 4 bedrooms. Well the top floor had only 3 rooms. Emmett claimed that room to set up his gym and gaming centre in the connecting room to his bedroom.

I ran up the stairs to see my new room. Mine was the room beside Edwards' and looking into the front yard of the house. Edward's room looked into the backyard. My room was pretty, exactly to my taste. It has walls in contrasting colours of pink and falu red. I immediately started imagining how my room would look. In the centre leaning to the back wall facing the door would be my bed. According to that I would arrange the shelves, cupboards and desks. I hopped into my closet; it was big enough, though not large enough. But it will do. Feeling giddy, I ran into the room besides mine, only to find two brothers glaring at each other.

"Umm... what's the matter here bros?" I asked looking at both of them. Emmett was the first to respond.

"Ali-cat, tell him. I claimed the room first. I want this room." He pouted at me.

I was confused, "But you said that you would take the connected rooms, large space to large personality and all!" I exclaimed.

"Nope. That floor is too creepy and silent; I can even hear the bugs cricketing there. And having 2 guest rooms with me is not good. What if some clingy stuffy girl comes and sticks to me. No my delicate senses cannot handle that. Edward can have that room."

"But we decided that I will be with Alice on this floor." Edward grumbled.

"First come first serve bro. Now go. I will have to go down and talk to mom about making one of the 2 extra rooms into my fabulous workout space." And he ran off shouting for my mother. Edward just shook his head and gestured me upstairs, "Let's see my new room Ali". And we climbed upstairs to the top floor.

Edward's room was a very passive looking room but it still looked very vibrant, like it held some silent power, just like Ed. He decided that his attached room would be his piano room and his room basic colour would be natural brown, like living in the woods. He had a huge window just like my room looking into the front yard, and his music room had a whole wall made of glass looking into the backyard. All in all, it suited Edward to a T.

We spent the next two days doing my favourite activity, shopping. Esme and I left no stone unturned in choosing the best for the house and this time the boys could not complaint, because it was for the house. So I enjoyed myself.

We finally moved into the house and were unpacking when I heard the doorbell ring. It must be the neighbours. Maybe I will get new friends. I ran downstairs. Mom was talking to two girls seated on the sofa. I hopped to them and extended my hand, "Hi, I am Alice. You must be my neighbours. Nice to meet you."

One blonde girl with normal black eyes, who was wearing my favourite brand jeans, but definitely over makeup, and who had a typical creepy touch in her smile, shook my hand, " Hi Alice, I am Lauren Mallory. I live right next to you. This is my friend Jessica Stanley." She waved to the other girl, who had brown hair and blue eyes. She was good looking too, but she was wearing too tight and short dress, like she was trying to slut someone in. And then it struck me, they were trying to impress us and lure us in. Not happening gals.


	4. Our Neighbors

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do not claim any right on them except my idea, which may or may not resemble a few ideas of Twilight saga.**

**Edward POV**

* * *

><p>Emmett and i came down to find Esme and Alice chatting with two girls in the living room. From the looks on the faces of mom and sister, I could say that they were not completely comfortable talking to them. Well at least I observed that. Emmett was soon drawn into the kitchen like a moth to the fire. He came out soon with a small container in his hands and yelled to mom, "Mama, can I have these? They smell good" He picked out a cake slice from the box and was studying it like it was something from different world. Mother just looked back at us and smiled at Emmett, "Sure Em. These girls brought it for us as a welcoming gift. This is Lauren Mallory, our neighbor and her friend Jessica Stanley"<p>

Emmett popped the cake in his mouth and moaned, "Mmmmmm these are from heaven. Where did you buy them? I would have to make frequent visits there... Oh and I'm Emmett. This douchebag is my brother, Edward"

I waved hello to them and reached out to take a cake from the container in his arms. Emmett just held back the box from me. I tried again and he held it above his head, "Na na, these are mine, I asked them first." He shook his head.

I made a small jump and got it from him, "This is for all stupid. You can't monopolize a treat." The taste was pure ecstasy, "Wow these are really good, and where did you get them?" I asked the girls.

Lauren beamed at us and gave me a flirty wink, "I made them and Jessica helped. Of course you won't find any better than them in Forks. Just let me know when you want anything from me again, Eddie. I would be delighted to give it to you." She batted her eyelashes.

I cringed at the nickname, I hated it. "It's Edward. And thanks." I nodded awkwardly at her.

"So Eddie", I cringed again as Jessica called me that again, "Alice just was telling us that you are a junior like us. It would be nice to have you both in my class. You can sit beside me. I will help you with anything."

Emmett was snickering beside me at my discomfort. He snuck the box out of my hands and helped himself to another cake. His goofy smile was wiped off soon, "And Emmy, it would be so nice seeing you on the field playing. We are cheerleaders you know. In fact, I am the caption. So ya, I'll see you time to time."

"After all, we cheerleaders need to know all you positives, don't we" Jessica added, twirling a strand of her hair.

It was my turn to snicker, "Ya Emmy, they have to know all your huge positives, up and down" I said snatching the box from him.

"As if you won't be on the team" He snatched it back.

"Ya but the caption aims for the caption contestant." I took the box back and tried taking another slice. But the box disappeared in a flash. "Hey, just take one and give it back to me."

"Get lost, the caption gets the majority."

As I tried to get the box back, Mom shouted at us, "Boys! That is rude. Alice, go get those from them." Alice grinned at us and skipped to us. She held out her hands and Emmett grumbled before handing it over to her. She went back to Mom and they both took slices from it, "Besides I taught to well to share"

Alice giggled at us, "besides our dear Lauren would love to make you more. They would do any favor for you. So I guess I will keep them for me and parents. You can ask them for more."

The two girls who were watching all this exchange in confusion, perked up upon Alice's comments. Jessica immediately piped in, "Oh sure boys, whether it be grounds, school or anywhere else, you can always count on us."

Emmett winced and shouted, "Alice, not fair. Gimme some. They are good" And he ran after her. Mother just smiled and turned to the girls, "You must give me the recipe girls. I cook enough to feed them, but we always have a cook usually, so I don't know the specials very well. Just wait a second; I'll come back with a pen. Just tell me and I'll try it out. We don't have a cook yet anyway"

The girls immediately backtracked, "Oh it's okay Esme, we will write it down and give to you. We have to go now. It was nice meeting you. Bye Edward." They waved and scurried out of the house.

Esme just grinned at them, "And that's how you catch the liars. As much as it was homemade, I can tell they did not make it. Edward, please tell me you won't fall for either of them. I will disown you." She turned to me.

I just smiled and shook my head, "nah, too much of showoff. When I will choose a girl, she will be the best of all of us, even me."

That night, we siblings vowed to each other that any of our future selections should have the sibling-approval before we can make them our gf/bf. Casual dates once in a while are fine, but serious dating and relationship has to be strictly approved.


	5. The Start of Final year

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do not claim any right on them except my idea, which may or may not resemble a few ideas of Twilight saga.**

**I modified the first two chapters chapters, but only small changes. I've changed the loan to 10 million from 50 million, and that all Cullens are together in final year.**

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

><p>The start of the junior year. One more year and I can be away from this intimidating high school. Anyway, no one other than my friends like me here. In the first year at least, many girls tried to flock me, and many guys thought I would be the popular player guy. But once they found out that Jasper is a reserved and shy guy with his own policies... nah, not interesting anymore.<p>

Today, many students were lingering in the parking. To a casual sight, it would just seem that students were meeting after a vacation for a new year. But in Forks, usually nothing grand happens even for holidays. So people around here are always on the lookout for gossip and fresh meat. And Cullens would be the goat coming into packs of tigers.

Cullens were the newbies, who came to Forks this year. They were also seniors, so they would be newer than new. Everyone was waiting to see who claims them first. Me and Rose were not bothered about them. We were just waiting for our friends group. We were a tight close knit circle, no secrets, no expectations, total trust and complete fun.

I am the most reserved guy in the group, opening up to friends and a very few others. Rose is the fire-cracker, those she is loyal to keeps warm in her company, those she doesn't trust burn if they come very near. She is the one who always looks out for everyone in our group. She is very blunt and doesn't hesitate to speak her mind. But she is also the source of clever comments and witty jokes. Many don't see her for who she is because of her clips on teeth, casual airy dresses, and a scary glare.

Ben is the other guy in the group. He is the most active guy amongst us, always looking out to participate in various activities and guiding the others. Another guy was selected as the school president for this year, but everyone involuntarily looks upto him for any doubts and suggestions. Angela was the head of the school editorial, speaking skillfully when needed, but otherwise silent type. She was most brilliant of us all. They both had crush on each other, but were still hesitating ask another.

Bella was a girl with typical character. Outside our group, she was nerdy, poor, not social and not worthy of notice. Everyone was scared of her remarks when angry and a solid judo punch when provoked. It was a open secret, told by none, known to everyone. Being the daughter of the chief of police was just an added scare. Though she won't agree, she was a major reason people stayed away from us. Inside our group, she was the 'partner in crime' of Rose. She was smart, gave good suggestions, always a good ear to speak to, never judging, a drool-worthy cook, always patient, a good fighter, a good joker, and was the heart of the group. She knew how to play guitar, and I knew drums, so we were the music club in our group. In short, if Rose can color you red with laughter and embarrassment, Bella colors you pink with happiness.

When all of us arrived, we went to collect our schedules and on to our classes, not bothering to wait for Cullens like others. We soon found out our luck of having first class, Language, together. Smiling, we went to our class to learn French.

Angela and Ben took a seat by the wall, Rose and Bella took a seat 2 rows behind them, leaving me as the scapegoat of the year. At least they will be sitting around me. The class began filling slowly, as we were sharing our vacations. All around us, gossips were in buzz about the Cullens. We heard a shrill nasally fake laugh outside the class, and instantly knew who it was. Rose did a good impression of Lauren's nasally voice, "Oh my god, you're sooooo funny. Sit with us at lunch, I'm sure I will be a good company to you". We burst out laughing. Just as we were calming down, Lauren entered into the classroom walking backwards as she was talking to someone, apparently a Cullen. Suddenly the room grew silent, now only a low hum of whispers in the class. Lauren was saying, "... and then we made a whole new batch of cookies just because Emmy loved them".

First entering the room was a huge bear of a guy grumbling low to the next person who was hidden from view, "I'm not a freaking girl. Stop calling Emmy". He had frightening features, like he could knock out a boxer in a single punch. All muscles and body. But the dimples on his face as he whispered to the girl hidden next to him gave him away. He was a teddy bear.

The last person entering was a bronze haired guy, who was lean but still had good work-out body. He was snickering behind his siblings, "ya, the cookies were the only things saving you from a constipation due to Lauren, weren't they Em?"

The guy, Em, and his siblings, and everyone in the class including us, were trying to hold their laughter at that comment. Lauren never caught on, "Oh Eddie, you're sooooo funny. Sit with us at lunch, I'm sure I will be a good company to you". Rose burst out in a guffaw at her perfect recital of the dialogue. It jerked our group into new round of laughter. Rose could not even stay up on her chair, and fell down with a thump, still laughing. We were bent over holding our stomachs. As I calmed down, I noticed that the whole class was watching us like we were crazy. The bronze haired Cullen had a polite confused look on his face, while the other guy was watching Rose with an amused look. And then I saw the girl hidden till now, she was just looking at me, as in not a stare, but a look without any blink. I was stunned speechless by her. She was a short 5 foot girl, with short black hair ending in spikes and joyful blue eyes. We were just looking at each other. And I could feel a connection with her, like I was waiting for her all along. Hey, I know no one likes me and I would never get her. But a guy can dream, right? A thump on my head brought me back to reality and broke our look. A wide smile spread on the face of the girl, and she came skipping to me and held out held hand.

"Hi, I am Alice Cullen. Can I sit here?"

"Umm…", I looked back at the girls, but both were giggling at me. Bella lifted both her hands and shook her head as if saying, 'Don't involve me'. Alice was still waiting, "Sure. I am Jasper Hale".

"Ok" she just said and sat down next to me. "I'm Alice. These are my brothers, Edward and Emmett." She pointed to bronze hair guy as Edward and muscles guy as Emmett. Thank god I finally know their names, I was sounding like a chic calling them with those stupid names.

Rose just shrugged and leant back, not even shaking her hand. The boys came up to Alice just as the Angela introduced us all, "Hi, I am Angela Weber. This is Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, and Ben Cheney. And I guess you already know Jasper Hale. Welcome to Forks." She smiled sweetly.

Edward was just about to say something when Lauren stormed to the guys, "Well now that you have met the 'Freaks of Forks', come on let's go. The teacher will be here any minute. Alice, you won't like him for long. He looks good, but that's just about it. I've tried. Let's go."

_Fuck off, Bitch._ Rose murmured.

But Alice stayed put. And so did the guys. Emmett came to Alice, whining, "Ali, Ed was supposed to be the odd one out. You cannot abandon me."

"Nah Em, I got my seat. Go find yours and get all brother bonded in the back seat."

Emmett stomped his feet and turned to Rose, "Hey Beautiful, will you sit with me? Please please."

Rose looked shocked. No one has ever called her that. She got that angry tiger look on her face that says 'Better run for cover before I explode'. I held her hand and gave it a squeeze. She glared back at me and then looked away from either of us. Em was about to say something when Ben walked up to him, "Emmett the teacher may arrive any minute. The seat behind Jasper and Rose is vacant. Please go and sit there". Emmett pouted and walked away. Edward followed shaking his head.

The classes then just went on. When Lunch break came, I went to the cafeteria, grabbed a slice of pizza, a sandwich and an apple and, went to our table. Angela and Rose were already there and so were the Cullens. Once I sat down, "Umm… hi. Why are you sitting here?"

"Because there is place here" said Alice smiling back at me. I glanced once at Rose and Angela, where Rose was having a glare match with smiling Emmett. Ben arrived just then and we all looked at him, "Whoa… what is going on here? Do I have something in my eyes? Hi Cullens", he grinned, "Why are you here?"

Alice just rolled her eyes, "What? Why are you all asking us that? We just wanted to sit here. Else I would have thrown some sticky gum in her face to shut her up."

Ben just smiled and looked at us, "Guys, there is that table over there. Shall we?"

We just nodded and started standing up. "Wait wait, where are you going?" Shouted Alice. Many in the hall turned to look at us. I felt uncomfortable suddenly. "We will sit over there."

"But… But… Everyone is asking us to sit with them. And when we come to sit with you, you desert us. This place has a good view" She sighed, "Okay we'll come there too." Alice said, a bit loud of course.

"Alice, you are saying it all wrong." Edward patted her. "And stop shouting. Everyone was already looking at us. We don't want to increase that." And he turned to us. "Sorry, Alice is a bit excited. Please sit down. We will move if you don't want us to sit with you. We have met many today, and were hoping to be friends with you all."

We looked at each other and sat down. Angela nudged Rose, "Rose?"

"Ya Ya, yada yada, let Bella decide. I'm okay with those two. That guy I don't want." Rose exclaimed.

"We are a package Rosie. And don't worry, you'll like me soon. I already like you." Emmett grinned at her and started eating. Alice followed. Edward was just about to take a bite in his pizza when he noticed that none of us were eating yet.

"Are we really making you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Uncomfortable? No. It's just that it has just been just us five for a long time. But don't worry, you are fine for now." I said.

"Why are you not eating then?"

I laughed, "Oh this, we are waiting for Bella. It's our habit, we wait till everyone is here before we eat. Carry on please."

The scene that followed was comical. Edward just nodded his head and put his pizza down. Alice who had just swallowed her bite dropped her pizza like it caught fire. Emmett who was in the middle of swallowing choked up and started coughing. We all laughed as Edward patted his back. Rose who got disgusted with him, thumped him loudly on his head. Emmett looked up in surprise.

"Hey its gone. Ed, stop your chic pat. See Rosie, you do care for me." He beamed at her. Rose just turned her head away.

"But Emmett, I care for you too. Why are you sitting with them?" It was Lauren. Again. "See we have reserved a place for you. You don't have to force yourself sitting here. Come with me. You'll enjoy."

"We are not forcing ourselves for anything. Please let us have our lunch." Edward grumbled.

"But… but… they are freaks. They don't even do anything when we call them freaks. I don't understand how Emmett can even call that beautiful. And the rest, you don't know how gay this guy is, or how weird…" She suddenly grew silent. She had a look of terror on her face as she looked at the door. "Okay, suit yourself. You'll sit with us tomorrow. Bye" and she scampered off.

We all looked around to find Bella collecting her food and walking to us, "Sorry guys, I had to submit my work. And Mr. Garen was collecting it at a snail pace. Who would assume one can…." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the Cullens.

"Oh, hi" She sat down in the only chair beside Rose. Rose leaned over to say something to. Bella just smiled and nodded. Looks like Bella is again in the 'I won't be Bella with them till I trust them' mode. We'll just miss her till then, at least when Cullens are around.

"Hi Bella, can we please sit with you today. You seem to keep many at bay. You all are the nicest here anyway. Hey I rhyme" Emmett grinned at himself. "Well, what made Lauren chickening out like a… well… like a chicken?"

"Bella's scary" the four of us said in a rhyme together and laughed while Bella blushed.

"What? Bella? Stop kidding. She looks like a cute little sister."

We all laughed but clarified nothing. They just don't know Bella. Yet.


	6. Beauty as well as the Beast

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do not claim any right on them except my idea, which may or may not resemble a few ideas of Twilight saga.**

**Emmett's POV**

* * *

><p>Ever heard of the story of a Beauty and a Beast who fall in love. They must have given birth to Rosalie Hale. She was beautiful maiden with the mouth of a beast. If she is angry, the curses flowing out of her will put a devil to shame. She protects her friends like they were a part of her. Well all of them did that. At least the protect part. The beast part was all Rosalie.<p>

It seems Bella was really the scariest of all. The students automatically refrained from making any direct comments or jokes to her face. But unfortunately, this led to all those rumours and jokes and stunts on her behind her back. This was all told to me by Jasper and Ben when we were sitting together in the language class. It was a free period. Bella, Angela and Rose were in some serious discussion about something and Edward, Ben, Jasper, Alice and I were just talking. That was when I asked him why people were so cautious whenever Bella is nearby. Rose and Jasper came here as new folk. They did join from the start of high school, but they were still new to Forks. So people were automatically interested in them. The students tried to join them in their groups just for the sake of showing off or using them for their purposes. Rose and Jasper fell for that trick. In the beginning, Rose used to hang out with the gang of Royce King and his minions. She even used to have a small crush on him, mainly because he looked handsome and was the first to approach her and make her feel like she was the part of the group. Jasper was in the group of Lauren. Jessica even tried to flirt with him for a while.

All this difference even led to a few quarrels between the siblings. But slowly, they understood what was happening. They both had good structure but were not enough good looking enough to keep others interested for long. But they were smart enough to do others' assignments and rich enough to give all some good treats. So all in all, they were being used. So after a while both of them left their groups and stuck to each other. And then, of course, the comments started to flow. Students started making fun of them, create false stories on them and even make some pranks on them.

All this while, Bella, Ben and Angela were a tight knit group. They were very close and did not let any gossips or pranks waiver their loyalty and friendship. One day, Rose and Jasper received some compliments from the teacher. They were very happy that day. So when they came out, the students started teasing them and even pushing and tripping them. Jasper tried to get past through them but their path was blocked. That was when Ben came and asked others to move away and stop harassing them. They got into a shouting match and soon even he was hit and pushed.

Meanwhile Angela had run off to get Bella. When Bella came and saw Ben on the ground, her rage was indescribable. She pushed away the students around and beat Royce and Mike mainly, but other students too, to pulp. That was when she gave a stern warning to all, that she doesn't care what they do, but the moment they bring any slightest discomfort to any of her friends, she would not hesitate to send them to hospital. The funniest thing was that they say the principal witnessed it all, but did not say anything and walked away unnoticed by all.

And Bella and the Hales became close friends after she walked away without acknowledging them. I was confused as hell.

"Am I missing something? She walked away and you became friends?" I had asked him.

"She only came forward because of Ben. She was not pretending to be any hero. That was a commitment we liked. Especially after what happened with Rose." Ben said.

"So that means we are their friends too right. We do sit together and are always together in school. Well I know we could be trusted." Alice had jumped in her seat.

Jasper just sighed, "It took us almost 2 months to be completely accepted by Bella and to earn her confidence."

"You mean they don't trust us now. That's not fair. I did not do anything." Alice had whined with a pout on her face.

"They have some serious trust issues. Things happened in their past. But no one can be absolutely perfect, right. We like them however they are." Ben said.

"What happened?" Alice asked. But both of them refused to tell anything, it was not their story to tell. That was how our conversation went.

But that kept aside, Rose was just not accepting that she was beautiful. I told her many times and every time, I was brushed off. The other girls always tried to get me to ask them on dates, but come on, who can compare to Rosalie Hale. Ya right, she did not wear any latest model clothes or accessories and had clips on her teeth, and sure she was snarky and complete blunt gal, but still how can't anyone see her beautiful side. But I did not stop my trials. Someday she will accept me and that day,... ooooooohhhhhhhh we'll like it.

We had joined the football team this week. After seeing my awesome talent, the coach had to make me the captain. The first game will be in a month. After a week full of hard work, I was ready for some relaxing weekend. And I could not wait for the Friday school to be over.

But of course my jeep had other thoughts. However times I tried to start it, it refused to. Edward and I were bent over the hood of the car, trying to find out its fault. If a genius like me can't find the error, of course Ed can't too.

"Hey we should check the fuel lines." I said to him, only to find that his attention was elsewhere. He was looking at the school building entrance where... yes of course... Bella was walking out. Looks like my little bro has a crush on Bella. Bella came out and stopped in her tracks as she looked at us. She titled her head in some confusion and rushed back into the school. Ed and I looked at each, smiled and shrugged. She was a cute little sis like that.

Soon I saw Rose dragging Bella out of the door.

"I swear Bella, if you are trying to make fun of me, you're so dead." Rose was shouting at her.

"But Rose, I am not lying. And he won't mind. Why are you dragging me into this? Go find your dream engine. Leave me, please please please." Bella was jumping trying to free herself. But Rose dragged her to us. She looked at me, "Is you jeep not starting? Can I look at it?"

I was shocked and could nothing but nod. Rose pulled Bella, who was still struggling, forward and pushed her into Edward's arms. She stumped into a stunned Edward's arms while Rose warned him, "Don't you dare let her go". Bella was blushing red and Edward was still stunned with his arms around her. I was unable to stop myself from laughing. By the time I was able to stop, Rose was covered in grease.

"Emmett, start the jeep. I think it should work now." I got into the jeep and started the ignition. It started. I jumped out of the jeep and ran and hugged Rose, lifting her off her feet, "Thank you, thank you, thank you". This was the first time I saw a genuine smile on her face towards ME. Wow I think I impressed her. Good job Em.

I put her down and started wiping the grease off her with a cloth. As I was wiping her, comments came flying from beside me.

"Oooohh a day of wonders for Rosalie. She must be feeling so blessed now. Right guys..."

"He will come to me after practising with her, you'll see."

"There are a lot of us better than a clippy sole."

"Ya, I tried to make her a gf too when she came first. Nah.. not that good in bed or otherwise." This was Royce. I recognised him. "Hey Emmett, you won't enjoy with her. She is not good at all. But ya, for warm up, she is a good start. But I was good wasn't I Rosemary?"

Rose was seething with anger and was on the brink of tears right now, but otherwise ignoring him. ""Fuck off loser, Rose is better than any of the sluts you hang with. But how would you know, you are a slut too, right Royciee" I taunted him, hugging Rose close to me. Royce walked towards me in a purposeful stride, only to fall flat on his face by tripping over the leg that Bella put out.

"Oh Royce, falling on your own steps. That's to be pitied. Call one of your sluts to help you up, seeing as none of your so called friends are coming forward. But if it was Rose here, you would have been in an ambulance, wailing." Bella said in a sing song voice. She said 'excuse me' and took Rose with her to her car, whispering with Angela. My siblings and I got into my jeep and sped away to our home, laughing.

After a happy weekend, well happy whenever Lauren and Jessica were not in the house, I was eager to meet Rose again. Maybe I had made a good impression and now I might have joined in her circle of friends. Maybe I am her favourite now. Buuuuuuuut, my wished were ignored as both Rose and Bella did not turn up in our first class. I did not see Rose even in the corridors between classes. When I asked Angela, she just said with a smirk on her face, 'Wait and See'. Alice was jumping out of her seat in her anticipation in waiting for the girls, for Angela told none, not even Ben.

The lunch had just begun when it happened. Bella first walked into the cafeteria. Bella was having a huge smile n her face, which automatically made Ed smile too. Ya ya the crush and all. But OH MY GOD! I was watching Rose with my jaw hanging open as she came in next. She was wearing tight jeans, a fitting tight T-shirt, her hair hanging in shining waves, the clips removed from her pearly white teeth, a little make up on her face – just an eye liner, a lipstick and a killer red nail polish, and she was just looking... for lack of a better word... HOT. She left Bella to collect her lunch and came and sat beside me. She said hi to everyone and turned and lifted her index finger to my jaw and pushed it to close my mouth. Bella and Angela were laughing their asses off at the dumb expression on the boys' faces. Even Edward, Jasper and Ben were looking as if they did not believe their eyes.

"Rosie you look beautiful." I gaped at her.

"You said that last time too, you know" She said in a casual voice.

"Well you did look beautiful then too. Wait I'll find a better word. You look fabulous, stunning, gorgeous..." I tried to find the right word.

"You've already used those words. Me doing all this is for nothing then?" She asked with a sharp look on my face. I gulped and looked around, the whole batch was laughing at my struggle, especially Edward. I pushed him off his chair on the ground and sat back in my seat.

"Okay you look hot and sexy and please be my girlfriend. I promise I don't need to look at anyone else if you are mine. I'll marry you and we can have a dozen babies. Please Rose." I begged her.

Rose smiled at Bella and Angela, who gave their thumbs up, and she leaned towards me and kissed me. Holy hell, her lips were so soft and supple and tasty and ... OMG I could not think anymore. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her onto my lap and kissed her back. Maybe after a millennia, I pulled back and looked into her eyes which were filled with unshed tears, happy I hope.

"So, was that a yes?"

She laughed and nodded, "Yes."

And I became the luckiest goofy in the whole wide world. But the happy moment was interrupted by a idiot, a.k.a Royce King.

"Hey Rosemary, looks like you finally heeded my words and got those awful things off you. Now you look really worthy of me. If you had done it before, you would never have had to lose me. So, decided to come back baby?"

Rose looked at him with eyes full of hatres, "You think so? But your bad luck bitch, I found someone better. Now fuck off or I will see to it that you will never reproduce. You know how, don't you. You use it daily."

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" I exclaimed from behind her. She smirked at me.

"You don't have those guts, you bitch. You were always a softy. Wait and see, you'll come back to me."

He never noticed Bella coming behind him. He never noticed her handing the trays of lunch to Edward who was sitting just behind him. He didn't realize what was happening while Bella turned him around and kneed him hard in his groin.

"OOOOOOooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." the seven of us shouted from our seats. He collapsed on the ground crying him away. We all sat in awe as Bella kicked him again and shouted at him, "Do I have to kick you to your bench or can you manage to crawl. Looks like I am not strong enough. Hey Emmett coming to help me?"

I jumped up from my seat and rushed ahead. Royce panicked at the sight of me and tried to get up and walk away, stumbling. Bella patted me on my back and sat down. All were still silent as I sat down too. Bella looked at all of us and sighed,

"What are you all staring at? I told him I would kick him if he messes with my friends. And I had to get the warning to through the thick skull of Emmett. Em, consider yourself warned." She said in a serious voice.

I gulped and nodded. And that was the cue to laughter, at my expense. As Rose slid her hand through mine, I was happy again.


	7. First hump too early

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do not claim any right on them except my idea, which may or may not resemble a few ideas of Twilight saga.**

**Edward POV**

* * *

><p>That day, after school, Rose came to our house to meet our parents. While Carlisle was happy to meet her, Esme was literally jumping around looking at the pair of them. Who would have expected? Rose stayed for dinner that day, upon Esme's unending pleas. While having dinner, Em asked Rose, "Hey Rose, What happened between you and Royce? Not that I mind, but the look you gave him was scary."<p>

Rose shrugged, "He was a fake pretending ex-boyfriend from before our group. We were newbies then and all students were milling around us. Royce had a bet on me on how fast he would get me in my pants. Oh, Sorry Carlisle, Esme." She immediately backtracked. They just shook their heads that they did not mind. She continued, "I heard him discussing the bet one day and immediately broke off with him. After a few days he raped me." She said casually.

All of us gasped. Alice shouted at her, "How can you say it so casually, Rose?" She was in tears and red with anger.

Rose thought she was angry at her and she shouted back, "What else am I supposed to do? Wallow in pain? I did feel bad for a while, and that was when we started keeping away from everyone. Only later did we become friends with our group. Angela and Bella had a hard session with me one day regarding my issues and sadness. I do not care anymore. I am Me. I won't waste away for someone as pathetic as Royce or what happened to me."

Alice stared at her dumbstruck. She smacked on the table and stomped away to her room. Rose looked confused at us, "What did I do? If you expect me to change for Emmett or anyone, then I am sorry. You have the wrong person.

Esme shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears, "No no Rosalie, you misunderstood. Alice had a similar past. The reason we moved here was because she was also tried to be raped. She has still not gotten over her issues about it. So when she heard you being so casual about being actually raped, she is finding it hard to digest. Give her some time. I think this was exactly what she needed."

Rose looked at Esme sadly and nodded her head. I could not grasp how strong Rose was. Emmett was burning in anger, "I am going to break his bones. No, better, I would tear him limb to limb."

Rose hit him on his head, "And get arrested? And next what? You would make those dozen babies in a jail cell?" Emmett looked at her in shock, rubbing his head, "But... But..."

Carlisle reprimanded him, "Shut up, boy. She is right. Rose, if you don't mind me asking, how was Royce handled?"

She shrugged again, "My parents being the lawyers that they are were ready to file a case on him. But his parents begged them not to. And instead he has a restraining order on him. That's why he never comes near me outside school. As much as my parents wanted him dead, they do not want to involve me in court proceedings and all that and make my life a living hell."

We all understood and said nothing more on that subject. Later, Rose went to Alice and they were locked up in the room for a long time. The next day, Alice was all bright and smiling. We were happy for her. Today, after school we were in our practice when coach blew the whistle. We all went jogging to him, "Players, after my week's assessment, I have decided that Emmett will be the captain this year." Everyone cheered and congratulated him. The coach continued, "Today I am leaving. It's your wish if you want to continue practice." All of us shook our heads. "That's what I thought. Anyway enjoy your lucky off. See you tomorrow." He said and left.

Emmett and I were happily walking back when we saw Rose walking supporting a limping Bella. We ran over to them, "Hey Rosie. What happened?" Emmett asked once we reached there. Bella smiled at us, while Rose laughed, "Bella was being Bella today. So obviously she slipped on thin air and landed in the mud and sprained her leg. We were just going to the washroom and then we will leave. "

We laughed when Bella glared at us. Just then, Rose's phone rang, "Hi Jasper! Oh, but... ya I know we never miss it, but Bella here is hurt. I need to take her to the hospital... oh, I don't know... I'll try. Okay bye."

She put her phone in her pocket. "What's the matter Rose?" Bella asked her.

"Nothing Bella, just that my parents are leaving for New York." replied Rose.

"And what are you doing here, still?" Bella looked at her sceptically.

Rose just shrugged, "They'll manage for one time. Let's go."

Bella shook her head, "No Rose, let's go to your home first. I'll clean up there and then we can go to the hospital."

I butted in their conversation, "Hey if you don't mind, one of us can help Bella and you can go home to your parents. If you don't mind that is."

Bella looked at Rose for a moment and then nodded her head, "Ya that would be fine. So go Rose. Take my car. Jasper must already have left by now." She handed over the keys to Rose, "Just pick me up tomorrow." Rose agreed and went away. Emmett just walked with Rose to Bella's car, leaving me and Bella standing there. It was too silent, with Bella still standing on one leg. I mentally beat myself and finally asked her, "So if don't mind...", and I put my hand out halfway. She bit her lip, looked at my hand for a minute and then put her hand in mine. Her hand was so soft and smooth and fit so rightly in my hand.

We walked into the gym and to the outside of ladies washroom. It was awkward then. How can I, a boy, walk into the ladies one? Bella must have thought that too, because she blushed and whispered, "So... um... yeah, just wait and I'll wash in there."

"Can you manage to walk?" I asked her.

"I'll try." And she started limping. But two steps ahead, she cried in pain and lost her balance. I immediately went forward and held her by her shoulder, "I'll help you. Don't worry; I'll close my eyes when you say." She chuckled and we both moved slowly into the gym. She cleaned up all the mud spattered on her arms, her waist and her one leg. She must have fallen sideways. I wondered how she managed that. As soon as she finished, we started walking back.

But just as we were halfway to the washroom door, we heard some scruff ling outside in the gym. We would have walked into the gym but the voices we heard next made us stop in our tracks.

"Oh Mike... please undress fast. I am ready." A female voice said.

"Yeah Jessica... You look ready too, all dripping and wet baby." A male voice, apparently Mike, said to Jessica.

Bella pulled her free hand on her mouth to stifle her gasp while I just stood like a statue beside her. Seriously? They are having... _gulp..._ sex? In the gym? With us in the washroom? Oh My GOD! Bella screwed her eyes close.

The scruff ling of clothes ended soon and then Jessica's voice rang out, "Oh baby, you are not as long as I had expected, but sure you are big otherwise. Now don't make me wait. Get in me."

Bella involuntarily looked down at my pants, right where my dick would be, and looked away immediately, blushing. I could feel myself getting hard. On no, what situation have we gotten ourselves into?

"Oh baby, you feel so good. So tight... oh my... wow, I never thought you would feel so good." Mike was literally screaming.

"Yeah yeah, go on... go a bit faster, more inside, more inside... ahhhh..." Jessica was panting.

I was sure I was now in full hard on mode. Bella's leg was trembling. As soon as she heard Jessica, she collapsed. I automatically put my hands on her waist to keep her from falling, while she held onto my shoulders. I mouthed _sorry_ to her, to which she nodded and held on tighter.

"ah yeah... yeah... go on baby... faster... faster... you are building me up... go on" Jessica was now screaming and Mike was panting loud.

Bella's palm fisted my shirt and I could not help myself from hugging her close. Her action caused my dick to twitch in my pants screaming for release. Bella moved both her hands around my neck, holding me tighter. Wow! Bella felt so against me. I could feel her nipples harden as her breasts pressed tight against my chest. Her waist was so petite. I could see her round ass as I bent my head into the junction between her neck and shoulder. Wow, her hair smelled so good like lilies and freesia. My dick was rock hard and I was having hard time stopping myself from thumping into her. The scene of me and Bella having sex was swirling through my mind, clouding my thoughts.

The two outside were just yelling like mad people.

"ya ya... just like that... harder, harder Mike... I am there... ah you feel so good. Don't stop... don't stop" Jessica was crying out.

It seems Bella was having a hard time too, because... and I never expected this... but she thumped into me. She immediately froze and then started whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry I'm sorry". I just gave her waist a little squeeze just too say it's okay. She buried her face into my chest and tightened her grip on me. My dick was having a time of his life, twitching against Bella's... OMG, Bella's... pussy... was actually lined up with my dick. I hugged her tighter, till there was no more space between us. I could see a silver of her back between her jeans and shirt as her shirt rode up a little. I could not stop my hand from moving down inch by inch. I was just about to touch her skin there when the people outside cried out loud in finish,

"Ahhhhhhhh... babyyyyyyy..."

"I'm coming Jessieeeeee..."

Bella again thumped into me and pressed her pussy against my dick. She scraped her nails hard on my neck, inside the top of my shirt and I let out a groan as I moved my hand on the side of her waist inside her shirt, skin on skin. Her skin was so soft and supple, that I could not help but squeeze her waist. She must have done it involuntarily, because I never thought that Bella would do this. She raised her damaged leg to my waist, thumping me hard in the process and pressing my dick.

I would have come right then, if not for the loud banging on the door. We separated immediately and Bella stepped on her injured leg. She hissed and I took her hand again. Both looked at each other and mouthed sorry at the same time. Her face was beetroot red as she looked away to the door.

The banging came again as Emmett's voice came through, "Hey why the hell is this door locked. I can hear you inside. What are you doing?"

Mike and Jessica must have rushed to open the door soon enough, and Em let out a shriek of surprise as they must have ran past him. His voice came again, "Wow this place reeks of sex. Hmm sex in the gym. I will talk to Rosie about it. The one in her car was splendid."

I did not need that detail. I shouted at him, "Em, will you shut up about your sex escapades and help us out here."

A surprised Em came running to us, "wow, you were in here all this time? So how was the spectator view of sex? Sex on net is good, but I never thought I would live sex. I missed it." He was whining now.

"Shut up Emmett, we did not see anything. Now please will you carry Bella to our car?"

Emmett grinned at us and lifted Bella in his arms. Bella buried her still red face into Em. We walked to the parking just in time to find Alice running to us.

"Hey guys, what happened to Bella?"

I spoke before Emmett could answer anything, "Bella sprained her leg and has to go to the hospital. Since you are here, will you take her?" She nodded. "By the way, why are you here?"

"I'm a cheerleader, idiot" was the answer I got. We put Bella in her car and she waved us goodbye.

After Alice left, we went home in my car. Emmett bugged me all through the ride about my live audio, and so I told him about it, minus all that happened between Bella and me. I could still feel Bella tight against me.


	8. Girls' Choice Spring Dance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do not claim any right on them except my idea, which may or may not resemble a few ideas of Twilight saga.**

**Thank you to all those who gave me the reviews... it inspired me for early posting.**

**Angela POV**

* * *

><p>Bella being on crutches made Cullens a part of our group, as it was Bella that saved Alice again. When Bella was going to hospital with Alice, the car broke down and she called her brothers to pick them up. While they were waiting, a drunken Royce and his friends came and started harassing the girls. Somehow they managed to pull Alice out of the car. Bella was so angry at them that, her leg injury all forgotten, she beat the boys to pulp. She would have killed them had the Cullen brothers not arrived and stopped her. She was taken to Cullen house where Mr Cullen, though they tell me to call him Carlisle, casted her leg which now had a minor crack in the bone. I am lucky I wasn't there to witness the rage of Charlie. I would have been scared to death. The next day, Bella came on crutches, joking to us like she used to do before and we knew that the Cullens are officially accepted. Royce was now kicked out of this high school and now in some other place far away from Forks.<p>

Now, while we are sitting in the cafeteria, Lauren came to us, "hey Edward, would you come with me to the dance this weekend." Edward sighed and shook his head, not looking at her, "No. I won't."

This was happening all the week. The girls' choice dance was coming up this weekend and there was a line of girls asking the Cullens out. Alice had already asked Jasper to go with him and after a lot of blushing, stuttering and looking in all directions, he finally agreed. That was a scene to behold.

**Flashback**

I was listening to the excited chatter of Alice when Ben came and sat next to me, "So did you hear about the Girls Choice dance posted on the notice board today?"

Alice perked up immediately, "What's that?"

"It is a dance where girls ask the boys to be their partners and invite them to the dance. It is not only for the school, it is for the whole Forks." As I was explaining, the others came and sat in their seats. Jasper was just sitting down when Alice turned to him, "Hey Jazz, will you be my dance partner for this Girls Choice dance?"

Jasper stopped mid-way sitting, ass pointing in the air and looked up to Alice in shock,"What?" His posture was comical to look. Rose shook her head and pulled him down into his seat. We all laughed. Alice asked again, "Will you be my partner for the dance this weekend."

Jasper blushed, "I... um... I don't..." he looked frantically at me, Rose and Bella.

"Just answer her, buddy" I said to him. He looked at me in despair before looking into eager eyes of Alice, "I uh... yeah okay" He said.

**End of Flashbac**k

And that's how Alice already has a partner. I too want to ask someone, that someone sitting right next to me, but I don't know how to. What is he rejects? Or worse, what is our friendship gets strained? I won't be able to handle it.

As I was lost in my thoughts, Bella spoke up, "Hey Rose, what's your count today?"

"Eight" was the reply.

"What is the count about?" Curiosity sparked in me and I asked. Rose ignored me and continued talking to Bella.

"You know, this is getting ridiculous. I think it is because of her that girls are actually scared or they would have asked Ben a long time ago" She sighed. Ben who was eating peacefully till now looked up to them, "Excuse me?" Bella ignored him too and continued. Now the entire group were watching them with interest.

"I think you may be right Rose. And my count is ten today." She sighed, "Hey Em!" Emmett was confused, "Do you really think it is our fault that people don't come near us?" She asked sadly. Emmett shook his head.

"It may be a reason Bella, but not a fault. We actually like having the peace and cool of our mind left with us."

"Angelaaaaa!" she shouted at me, jerking me in surprise, "then why aren't you asking any boy to this stupid dance? Every day I have to find boys looking creepily at you and I have to stop myself from beating them."

"Wait all this counting is for the dance?" I asked in surprise.

"Duh... of course stupid." It was Rose who answered, "I have been counting the girls looking at Ben and Bella is counting the boys looking at you. If you don't hurry up, I will kick someone's ass. You two are the only ones left here."

"Hey what am I? Piece of junk?" Edward shouted from beside me.

"Ya, we are ignoring you. Our protection doesn't seem to stop girls from hounding you." Smirked Bella. "Anyway, I think you should ask that boy, what's his name; yes, Andrew. He seems the most decent guy amongst all the lookers."

"And I would vote for Briana. She is a shy and decent girl. So when she asks you, accept it. Okay Ben?" He was still just looking confused.

"Okay Rose, now that we have talked to them, let's go and bring those two here. As it looks like these silent ones are not going anywhere."

I panicked as I saw Bella and Rose standing up from there their seats. I did not want to go with their suggested. I wanted to go with Ben. "I don't want to go with him" I shouted. The same time I heard Ben shout beside me, "I don't want to go with her."

Bella and Rose looked at each other and sat down again, sighing.

Bella looked at me, "Look Angela, I am sorry that I am causing people to scare away from us, but seriously, we know the type of guys you both like. So Rose and I decided to help you with the choice. I know you are confusing between the best guy possible…"

"I am not confusing between anyone." I cut her.

Rose looked surprised, "Then you know your favourite guy? Who is it? Is it Samuel?"

"Fredrik?" Bella asked.

"Ram?"

"Derick?"

"Cooter?"

"Miran?"

"It's Ben!" I shouted and immediately clamped my mouth shut, my eyes wide. I looked beside me to find Ben looking at me in shock too, but with happiness in his eyes.

Bella and Rose both sighed and each crumpled a piece of paper, "Looks like our effort was all a waste of time Bella. She already has a favourite. Okay Angela, at least put us out of beating these guys up and ask him already. Then they will stop looking out." Rose said, going back to her eating.

I timidly looked at Ben, "So Ben, ah, would you like to go? With me? To dance?" my eyes went immediately to my lap.

"Sure" was the answer I heard. I looked up to find him smiling at me. I grinned too and went back to my food, but internally, I was flying amongst the stars. He accepted! Ben would go to the dance with me! I was in heaven.

The bell rang soon and we all picked up our trays. After dumping them, I was walking to my class when Edward patted me on my shoulder and gave two crumpled piece of papers in my hand.

These were the same papers that Bella and Rose had crumpled earlier. And to my surprise, both were absolutely blank. I looked up to him in surprise, and found him smirking.

"So all that was about what? Just to make me ask him?" I asked him, surprised.

He laughed, "I knew you weren't so dumb." And he just walked away, leaving me gaping at him.


	9. Meddling too much?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do not claim any right on them except my idea, which may or may not resemble a few ideas of Twilight saga.**

**Rose POV**

Bella was very happy today. No one knew why. Angela was excited to go to Seattle today too. When I asked her why, she said the new book from her favourite author, Isa Marie, was released today. I think Bella was happy for the same reason. It was a Saturday today, no school, so Bella invited us all to spend the day in her house.

I was aware of the tension between Edward and Bella. Hell, even a blind man can see it. They were so cautious of each other, very careful with what they spoke to the other. And whenever one of us mentioned gym, both made a serious vow to not look at each other.

I knew the reason why. My Emmy told it to me, about what they had audio witnessed in the gym that day. But I think Edward did not tell him the whole story. Something must have happened between them, to make them like this.

Anyway, I know that it will be only a matter of time before they are together. We all were hoping for it. _Soon, _I thought, and as Em pulled me into another kiss, I forgot all about those.

A flying pillow onto Em's head broke our kiss. "Can you keep away when all are together. We don't need the live visual of everything." Bella spoke up.

"Ohhh… the audio was enough, ha, I knew it." Emmett grinned at her, making Bella blush and throw another pillow. I looked at Edward, he was looking at his game board, too intently, but his were red on the tips. See what I meant.

Just then the phone rang. Bella picked it up, "Hello… Oh Hi Jake, how are you?... You are coming? Sure, why not… Ya, ya, whatever man, just shut up… yes, my friends are here today, like I said they would be… Yes, Jacob" she blushed, "Just come Jake… no one will mind. Yes yes I missed you too, but school… shut up Jake. Just het yourself here. Bye."

And she stomped the phone and huffed. Edward was looking at her curiously. Bella looked at us, "Jacob Black, a friend from La Push, will be coming here now. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay" Edward said and looked back into his game and sighed. I guess Alice noticed it too because she started jumping in the couch, "Who is Jacob?"

"His father works with my father and have been friends for a long time" Bella replied as she went back to cutting the fruits for the custard.

"So are you like some childhood friends?" Alice pestered.

Bella nodded, "Yes. We used to play in the mud when we were little. Charlie used to have a fit when we came back, all muddy and dirty." She smiled at her memory.

"So you are very close to him?" Alice asked. I did not understand where she was going with this. I could feel Bella getting irritated with the questioning, but she nodded anyway. They would be close if they are childhood friends.

"Why did you say that you missed him just now?" Innocent was forced into her dialogue, but we could all understand when she looked at Edward, who was keeping his head down in the game, but listening all the same.

"Because I did not talk to him for a long time. Look Alice…"

Just then a huge boy, bigger than my Emmett, came running into the house and picked Bella off the couch, twirling her around and laughing. He planted a kiss on her cheek and ruffled her hair, "hey Bells!"

"hey Jakey" she smiled at him and noticed another girl behind him. She pushed him aside and went to hug her, "welcome Nessie. Hope you are doing well."

"Hi Bella, this goof boy was pestering me that he had to meet you, in every single call that we talked, that I could not bear it anymore."

Both the girls laughed when Jacob grumbled, "And when they unite, all boys fall down."

Bella introduced us to them and them to us, "So guys, this is Jacob Black and his girlfriend, Ness."

We all sat down and just chatted. Bella gave fruit custard to all of us. Alice asked all of a sudden, "So Jacob, you both are childhood friends. Did either of you feel anything for each other anytime?"

Jacob was confused, "Of course. Bells is my bestest friend and no one can replace her." He said proudly.

"No, I meant did you feel anything romantically towards her?"

He laughed "naah, she is my protector. You know, she used to beat all the boys whoever made a bad comment about us. She was like a big overprotective sister back then. Now I'm stronger than her." He flexed his muscles.

"Older?" Alice asked.

"ya she is two years older than me" Jake was confused now

"Oh that's why! Or else you could have fallen in love. I know of such a couple." Alice said happily.

"Alice… shut up" Edward warned.

But she did not listen, "Like you don't know Edward. Denalis are our family friends and Tanya was his childhood friend. But as she grew up, she started pestering him for more and he stopped talking to her."

Jacob and Ness shifted uncomfortably as Edward warned again, "Alice…"

But Alice was not listening, "You should see them together. She is always around him and he is always running away. She would do all the indecent exposure and he would look away. She…"

"I told you to shut up Alice. They all need not know about Tanya so much. Enough means enough." And he stormed out of the house into the front yard. Bella patted Jake on his arm and went after him on her crutch. We could see them as they talked. It looked like Edward was bothered about something. He asked Bella something and she blushed and nodded. They then smiled and came back.

"What got that smile on your face?" Alice asked excitedly.

Edward looked at Bella, "Bella has agreed to go to the dance with me."

"Wow... that's good. We can all go for shopping now, yaaaay", Alice jumped on the couch shouting excitedly.

"Wow, Bella, you will shop and dance on the crutches? God save us all!" Angela said dramatically and just like that all the tension melted.


	10. Right to privacy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters. I do not claim any right on them except my idea, which may or may not resemble a few ideas of Twilight saga.**

**Ben POV**

* * *

><p>I can never understand girls and their madness for shopping. Seriously, you like something, you buy it. What takes so long for that? But Bella seemed so happy for having crutches for once.<p>

Anyway, I guess it is good for Emmett. Rose would have just been madder at him. You see, he did the stupidest thing you can ever do to a girl. Jessica came one day to us in the cafe and asked Emmett if he would like to go to the dance with him. Emmett said, "nah I am going with my Rose."

Alice just taunted him, "Why do you want to go with that bitch. She just makes me sick."

Emmett boasted proudly, "Yeah she is a bitch and make us sick, but she is my bitch. So you can look somewhere else."

Jessica has sneered at Rose and ridiculed her that even her so-called boyfriend had called her what everyone knows. And Emmett has been paying for that for more than a week. I don't know what song they are practising on, but a good surprise is better than knowledge.

He had practised for days, almost killing Jasper. For all the show he wanted to do, this was too much.

Jasper, Emmett, Bella and Edward had setup the stage in school grounds today. Since the dance is in the night and it is a weekend, there was none in the school today. And I had to beg the school officials for this performance today.

The setup was just Emmett. Plain school grounds. The four of them in football uniform, Emmett with the drums, Jasper with the mike, Edward with the small electric keyboard and Bella with her Guitar. I was the manager it seems, I had to take care of location and setup. What a privilege! Note the sarcasm of course.

I had called the girls to school for a surprise. And girls being girls, they were totally excited and agreed without any second thoughts. As the time neared, I went to school gates and waited. Soon I could see their car coming to the school.

Angela got out first, "Okay, so what was it?" The others came behind her.

I smiled and held her hand, "It goes like this. The others have planned a surprise, it is mainly for Rosalie. So Alice, you need to cover her eyes and take her to the school grounds. Let us go Ang."

Angela gasped when she saw the setup. She smiled at me, looking more beautiful every moment. Alice looked at the setup, perked up and then gave a sour look to me. Guess she was mad that we had not told her. When we were seated in the chairs, Rose was allowed to open her eyes.

"Okay Rosalie, I know I'm not a good singer, so I will not make you run away. Jasper will sing the song, but it is from me to you."

And the song started...

Is it OK if I speak to you today  
>You've been pissed off for a week now but,<br>nothing I could say could make you look up.  
>Or crack up.<br>Is there anything that I can do  
>Anything to show you<p>

[Chorus]  
>You're a bitch but,<br>I love you anyway  
>OH OH You can't sing But,<br>You still put me to sleep Baby,  
>You're a bitch<br>Hey Hey Hey Hey

You make me sick But,  
>Don't ever go away<br>So you tell me that there'e nothing left to say  
>I drive you face the window<br>Then you're in my face telling me to grow up  
>I wish you'd grow up<br>I can't wait until you fall asleep,  
>I wonder if you know that<p>

[Chorus]

Wow, they sure had practised a lot. Rose had a big smile on her face and Angela was laughing on my with her face buried in my shoulder. Emmett got down from the stage just as Rose went running into his arms, twirling her around.

"So, am I forgiven now?" he asked Rose.

Rose gave him a sound kiss and nodded her head. Bella cleared her throat, she had a video camera in her hand now, and she was shooting everything. Emmett actually blushed when he looked back at Bella, but put Rosalie down.

What happened next was something we could never believe it would happen now. Angela gasped aloud, her hands on her mouth. Alice fainted after a big squeal. Jasper ran down the stage to catch Alice. I sat in my chair, shocked. And Edward let out a shocked cry, "Maaaan!". Bella was just shooting everything.

And Rose. You should have seen the look on her face as Emmett got down on his knees, pulled out a small box from his pocket and put it before her, "Rose, will you be my married bitch for ever?"

Rose's eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open, her hands half raised and body still as a statue. She pinched herself, "owww, you are actually asking me?"

Emmett nodded, smiling his goofy smile. Rose jumped into his arms, toppling both of them to the ground, "yes yes yes oh my god yes"

Emmett laughed and pumped his hand in the air, "Sweeeeet!". We all laughed at that. They both got up and had big grins on their faces as he put the ring on her.

As we went home Alice was sulking, she had missed the whole event.

"Alice...", Jasper tried to sooth her, "You all did not know that it was going to happen. Bella and Emmett had planned it. I only know because he asked my permission."

Bella added in, "Besides, it turned out very well, if I must say" She laughed. "Rose will have an hell of an memory and Emmett will never get tired of watching everyone's reaction, will you Em?"

Emmett and Rose just laughed and shook their heads. Alice just glare at Bella, "You don't even have the right to speak. You were supposed to be my friend. You should not keep secerts from me. And this big secret, definitely not. I would have made this arrangement so much more beautiful. Your arrangement was so crap. Guess that's what you get Emmett, for going to Bella but not your sister." She huffed and looked away. No one missed the hurt look on Bella's face.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise, Alice, I know how good you could have made it but..." Bella started but was cut off by Rose, "Bella, don't you dare say that this was not good. I don't need all the show off. I was a clipped piece of shit once too, remenber. You went through all the effort to do it, and all the surprise and joy and feelings involved, that is what matters. Just because someone did not like a proposal that is not theirs, does not mean that you give all the explanations for it." Rose looked sharply at Alice as she said that.

Alice immediately softened, "Rose, I am happy for you. I could just imagine how well I could have planned it. And I guessed I am pissed because I missed it all."

Angela patted her, "It is all recorded Alice, and moreover I don't think any one of us noticed everything, what with all the shock we were in." And we all laughed at that.

That evening, it was said that the famous band, 'The Twilight', would come today to give performance. This band was from seattle itself, but now rocking the whole world. So of course everyone was very excited to meet them. The only auditorium in Forks was fully secured and the band was given every bit of security the town could provide. We were all excited.

Angela was looking her name worth, like an angel. She was wearing a beautiful brown cocktail dress, with few but matching accessories, she was a wonder to look at. I still could not believe she was my girlfriend or that she had similar feelings towards me. We all sat near the stage in a singel big table, and I must say for a person not that much into music, that the band was really awesome. Many girls, women, children and even men were shouting and swaying to their songs. Alice was shouting every time for every song and for every pitch change, in short, she was shouting all the time thoughout the songs.

Jasper, Angela and Edward were amongst the little bit less excited fans, jumping at the beats and dancing to the full of their hearts. I joined Angela for a few dances, but came back to keep company for Bella. Her crutches would not let her dance, but did not stop the smile on her face.

After a few songs, the band took a break, thanking everyone for their full handed support. My ears must have burst from the sound of the cries that rang through the auditorium. The guys came down and mingled with the crowd. We too relaxed and happily chatted and snacked.

Edward tapped on Bella's shoulder, "Bella, Fred is calling you. We all immidiately looked up to find Fred, the guitarist from the band, shouting her name and waving his hand for her to come over. Bella waved her hand, put out her injured leg and pointed out the crutch on her leg. Fred just laughed and said something to the other guys. 3 guys - Fred, Brian, and Jen came walking towards us, while we watched in shock.

"Hey Bellie, how did you manage to break only one leg? The other should have broken too na." Fred laughed at her. Bella tried to hit him, but he jumped back as the others laughed.

Bella looked at all of us, "Guys you already know the band of Twilight. I met Fred, Brian and Jen before they became celebrities. They were my friends before."

"Hey we are friends now too, you know" Brian accused her, playfully.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when you call me once in a blue moon. But I don't even get that. And when I call, all I hear is 'Brian is soooo busy'. Hey come to think of that, how come only girls answer my phone everytime?"

"Yeah, Brian is such a girl man", laughed Jen.

"Shut up Jenny poo, just because you found your soul mate does not mean we cannot enjoy. And Bella, that is my bitch of a secretary you always talk to I guess. She is a jealous kind, and easily full of hatred, I keep her just for her work cause she is a gem at that."

Bella just shook her head, "Guys these are my friends... Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Ben, Angela, and my Edward." She smiled at Edward who just smiled Edward.

"ooooooooo...", wooed the boys, "MY Edward! So Bella, you have been busy too, I see." Jen wriggled his eyes, as Fred added, "So Eddie boy, you break one strand of her hair, and we break one bone of yours, got that?"

Edward nodded, "Full permission granted." He smiled. By this time Alice and Angela was almost off their seats. Alice could not hold any longer, "Fred! Fred! I am you biggest fan. You know, I have all your solos and your music is just awesome."

"Calm down pixie, thank you. I am honored. Now if you will all excuse us, we need to greet others too. See you later Bellie." Fred waved.

"You'll come home right? Charlie will shoot you down otherwise."

"Ya ya, we'll make out honorable presence known. See ya." And they walked away.

"Thank you thank you Bella. I always wanted to meet them. You are so lucky to have such talented friends." Angela said, hugging Bella. Bella laughed and agreed.

Alice was next, "Bella, you actually know Fred. Oh what would I won't do to have them as friends. How did you meet them, anyway?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I met them at one of their performances when I went to seattle with Charlie. We got talking and just gradually became friends."

"Bella you are again not telling me something. Tell me how did you meet them?" Alice pestered her. This is one thing we never do with Bella, we never pressure or pester her. When Bella just looked away, Alice went on, "Bella, please, please, please tell me how you met them. I am your best friend. You should not hide things from me."

Bella shrugged, "Nothing much Alice, we just helped them out a little bit. That's all. Don't ask more. It's not for me to tell."

Alice whines, "It's not like I am trying to take your friendship away. I don't know them like you do. I am their biggest fan Bella. Tell me."

"I know Alice, they are my friends. That's all. Don't ask more"

Alice now had tears in her eyes, her face all frowning, "But... but... I knew it! You never treat me as your friend. What's so bad in telling me a fact. I just wanted to know how you helped them."

Bella looked sharply at her, "When I say drop it, it means you should drop it Alice. It is not my secret to tell."

"Yeah, even when you are involved in that secret. Great, super great. If you can't be truthful and honest with me, then why do you even label me as your friend? I don't think you even..."

_SLAP_

Bella was on her feet, and she slapped Alice right on her face, hard. So hard that we could clearly see the bright red fingerprints on Alice's cheek. Bella turned away and started limping to the door. I saw Jasper motion Edward to help Bella out.

"Was that necessary Alice?" I asked her.

"What are you accusing me of? She slapped me!" Alice was totally crying now.

By this time, Fred had come running to our table. "What did you say to Bella, Alice? I never saw her so angry on anyone." he asked, panicked.

Alice looked at him, hurt that he cared more about Bella, when she was one beaten. Emmett answered patting Alice's shoulder, "Don't worry, Fred. Just a small fight."

"How does Bella know you?" Alice asked him sharply.

"Oh..." Fred said in understanding. He sat down in Edward's seat, "Well, Bella is the reason we are a band today. She funded out first debut. She was the one who gave a million dollars for us to start out with our first performance." he said looking down at the table.

"Yeah Bella's so great that she won't even tell me simple facts.", Alice huffed.

"Don't you understand Alice?" Emmett said in frustration, "It was not her secret to tell. Why would she want to put down a successful band by giving out such fact? Why would she tell you about my proposal when you are not involved? Just to involve you? You are not the top of the world Alice. You are just as human as the others. And others have a life and secrets just like you. How would you feel if she goes about telling about your incident to anyone who becomes her friend?"

"What incident?" Fred asked. Alice looked uncomfortably at him.

"Some incident you don't need to know of, Fred." Rose said. "Alice, people have secrets, and as long as it does not involve you, they have the right to keep it safe to themsleves."

Alice was sobbing now. She got up from her chair in a hurry. I held her down, "Where are you going?"

"I need to apologise to Bella. I have been such a bad friend."

Angela soothed her, "Bella never looks down on her friends Alice. She is very choosy in picking one, and once you are her friend, you are in for a lifetime. She'll calm down. Just don't do it again. But don't bother to say sorry, She will never accept."

Emmett and Alice looked at her in confusion.

Angela smiled, "We don't know the reason. But she says that sorry is a precious word. You are not allowed to use it for something that has already happened, and which you cannot change. Because it makes no difference."


End file.
